Recent years have seen rapid development in systems that enable individuals to digitally communicate with others. Indeed, as a result of proliferation in smartphones, tablets, laptops, computers, smart watches, smart televisions, and other computing devices, individuals have increased access to devices capable of sending and receiving information in relation to other individual users. Accordingly, developers have generated a variety of digital applications that allow clients to utilize computing devices to participate in various forms of digital communication.
For example, some conventional digital communications systems enable users to send videos, images, emoji, stickers, and other types of communications. Furthermore, some conventional digital communications systems further enable users to add comments to visual media items exchanged through the digital communications systems. For example, some digital communications systems enable a user to add a written comment below or overlaid on a video sent in a communication thread. Although such conventional systems allow users to communicate with multiple types of content and comment or react to such communications, these systems have a number of shortcomings. For instance, although conventional digital communications systems provide for commenting, conventional commenting is standardized and rigid and provides little to no flexibility. Indeed, many conventional digital communications systems limit comments to written text and reactions to standardized emoji and stickers. As written text or standardized emoji and stickers, conventional comments and reactions for a digital image, video, or live-stream video often lack expressive nature and individuality.
Under some circumstances, users in a messaging thread may add longer comments to communicate a more expressive response. Particularly in mobile devices, long or multiple comments elongate a messaging thread such that a mobile device's screen no longer shows the visual media item to which the comments pertain. Additionally, long or multiple comments that provide for expressive responses often clutter the user interface of mobile devices.
These and other problems exist with regard to conventional digital communications systems for communicating and sharing digital messages with other users.